1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of stationary bicycles trainers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a the resistance unit of a bicycle trainer, in which the bicycle is held stationarily in place. The resistance unit is located such that, when in use, traction is increased as the user applies more torque on the bicycle pedals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are several types of bicycle training systems that provide resistance and/or hold a bicycle in a stationary position. For instance, many stationary bicycle trainers have resistance devices located in front of the rear tire. Others feature resistance devices located behind the rear tire. One issue with many bicycle training devices is that a decrease in traction occurs as the user applies more torque on the bicycle pedals, thus increasing the rotational speed of the rear wheel. Such a reduction in traction is undesirable in that it adversely effects intended operation of the bicycle trainer and may result in slippage of the bicycle tire relative to the resistance unit.
What is needed, therefore, is a bicycle trainer device that allows for a bicycle to be engaged with a resistance unit in a manner that prevents slippage and replicates real world friction and inertia, such that a user can experience conditions more closely simulating an outdoor ride.